


No Backstory Required | (oc)

by livdoodles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livdoodles/pseuds/livdoodles
Summary: When Lillian Smith moved to Japan, she moved to leave her past behind. When she met Allora, she had her first friend. She was introduced to Allora's friend group, and finally felt accepted. Then she met Dominic, and had someone she could love. However, the one thing she refused to share with him? Her past.





	1. Chapter 1

Lillian Clay had been born and raised in New Jersey. She had lived there for all of her life, and had some friends there. Lillian was attached to the city she grew up in, as well as some of the people. She had a loving family, and went to a great college, too.

Why did she leave then? To Tokyo, Japan of all places? Lillian never told anyone why she had up and left one day, except what she told her parents: to leave her past, and hopefully, her trauma, behind. She never told her parents what trauma and burdens she had though, instead choosing to keep it to herself, chained away into the deepest part of her brain, wanting to forget everything that happened that one night.

But she never would forget.

\----------

"Ugh," Lillian grumbled, stepping into the airport, "Jet lags' a bitch." She ran a hand through her hair, looking around for one of her friends who said they'd pick her up. 

"Lillian! Is that you?" A squeaky voice called, causing Lillian to turn. Running towards her was a short girl, who was waving towards the brunette. The short girl had bright pink hair with black protruding at her roots- Lillian knew who she was!

"Allora!" Lillian said, a smile appearing on her face. "Yeah, it's me, Lillian!" She called back to the shorter girl, walking over. 

"Yay! I'm so happy to see you!" Allora beamed, practically tackling Lillian to the floor with a hug. 

It was only then that Lillian noticed the guy standing behind them, smiling at Allora's behavior, and shaking his head slightly. Allora pulled back from the hug.

"Oh! Lillian, I told you about Kai, right? Did I? I can't really remember..." The small girl laughed, rubbing her neck. "Well, if I didn't, he's my boyfriend. He's also, like, really chill and nice and sweet-" Allora rambled on happily, not noticing how Lillian rolled her eyes at her behavior; Allora had a small tendency to ramble. 

Kai extended his hand out towards Lillian and smiled, before introducing himself.

"Lillian, right? I'm Kai, its nice to meet you." Lillian took his hand and shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kai. Unsurprisingly, Allora has talked a lot, and I mean, a LOT, about you." She said, causing Kai to laugh nervously. 

"All good things, I hope?" He replied, looking over to his girlfriend (Who was still rambling happily to no one- which she hadn't noticed. Allora was in her own little world.)

"Eh, mostly. She has no filter when it comes to talking about you, so she's told me quite a bit of everything. Mostly good, though." Kai just laughed dryly.

"Yeah, I somewhat expected that."

\------


	2. Friends of Friends

The drive to Allora's apartment (Kai was driving, Allora didn't have her drivers license) was full of laughter and dumb jokes- making the car ride seem a lot shorter than it was. Kai and Lillian got to know each other better, and Lillian learned that Kai was actually from the U.K.

"That's actually really cool," Lillian had always wanted to go to the U.K., so she couldn't but ask what it was like living there. Kai just laughed, before telling her about it. 

"Hey," Allora slapped her hand down on the car console, looking in the back of the car at Lillian. "You should meet our friends! I bet you'd like them- especially Dominic! You two would get along great! And-" 

There Allora went again, rambling. It was kinda funny, Lillian thought, but could probably get annoying. Oh well, at least she already knew how Allora was before the move. She was just great full that Allora was letting Lillian live in her apartment.

It was all Lillian could ask for, at this point.

\-------

Allora was letting Lillian live with her for as long as necessary- and as soon as Lillian got a job she could help Allora with rent as well. The language barrier wasn't a huge problem- Allora had been teaching Lillian Japanese since Lillian said she was moving to Tokyo. Allora had also let Lillian know that Kai spent a lot of time at the apartment when Allora was home- which Lillian was fine with. 

The first night Lillian had spent there was surprisingly calm, compared to how excited Allora was that she was there. Allora had cooked dinner, which was really good (Even though Lillian struggled with the chopsticks at first,). Allora had cooked katsudon- which she had mentioned was one of her favorite foods after they were done eating. Lillian took notice of that, storing it away in the back of her mind. 

Lillian went to bed early that night- she was exhausted from her flight and really needed to sleep. Allora understood, nodding and showing her to the guest room in the decent seized apartment. Kai and Allora were staying up for a while- Lillian heard the TV playing quietly and Kai's loud (very loud) snores, and Allora's loud giggles after every particularly loud snore. Lillian turned in her bed, snorting before finally drifting off.   
_____________________

Lillian woke to sunlight hitting her eyes. She groaned, rolling over, tossing her pillow on top of her head   
Then, she heard a knock on her door- and a high pitched voice calling for her.   
"Lillian! It's time to get up! I'm making breakfast and me and Kai are going to meet up with out friends soon! You wanna come?"  
Lillian groaned again, before sitting up.   
"Yeah, I'll come, 'lora" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Lillian could hear a small cheer of joy erupting from the other side of the door and a, "You're so dorky," probably coming from Kai. Had he spent the night? Lillian didn't really care, so she got up to get dressed for later.

__________________

Allora's cooking really was the best. She had made simple pancakes and eggs, quickly moving around the kitchen in a stereotypical house-wife like manner.  
"Man, I really lucked out, huh?" Kai grinned, looking at Allora, love struck.   
Lillian fake-gagged, causing Allora to laugh.   
"Kai, stop grossing Lillian out with your rambles. We all know I'm great, and that your lucky to have me," Allora joked, flipping her hair dramatically.  
Lillian laughed. This was.... nice  
Too nice  
Not too long after the trio finished eating, they started getting ready to leave to meet Allora and Kai's friend group. Lillian was excited and terrified- butterflies trampled the inside of her stomach, making her feel nauseated and uncomfortable. But she was happy, because it was all so nice. She was meeting her friend's friends.

And it didn't sit well with her, once they left the apartment.   
_______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count; 660  
I have fun writing this chapter  
Sorry it took so long ;-;  
See you guys soon,  
-Olivia  
Twitter: @awesomekawaiiga   
Tumblr: @awesomekawaiigamer  
Instagram: @_awesomekawiigamer_  
Wattpad: @_awesomekawaiigamer_

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad i know. if you liked it, slowish updates
> 
> \-------
> 
> tbh i wrote this at 1am because i cant sleep lol, sorry if its kinda bad or doesn't make sense.
> 
> Kai and Allora belong to one of my best friends, kawaiikittygam8 on twitter
> 
> Lillian belongs to me, as does the art. follow my twitter for more art if you like it : https://twitter.com/AwesomeKawaiiGa


End file.
